1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary aspects of the present invention relate to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a storage medium storing a program for causing an image processing apparatus to execute an image processing method.
More particularly, the present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a storage medium storing a program for causing an image processing apparatus to execute an image processing method for efficiently generating a two dimensional output image used for a parts catalog or the like based on three-dimensional model data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, service manuals and parts catalogs for industrial products, including mechanical and electronic products, provide a user with information useful for maintenance and operation of the products through such media as electronic data and paper.
Typically, such service manuals and parts catalogs use graphics for showing a structure of the product. When the product is composed of multiple parts, an exploded diagram is used for precisely showing the user how a plurality of components is assembled into the product. The exploded diagram shows the components of the product slightly separated from each other, so that a user can easily grasp a shape of each part and an assembly relation between the components.
Conventionally, experienced illustrators have drawn an illustration of each part by taking the product apart by hand. However, such manual work involves a great deal of time, resulting in high cost.
In order to address this problem, use of 3D (three-dimensional) model data in CAD (computer-aided design) and CG (computer graphics) has spread rapidly. Such 3D model data created by CAD and CG is used for creating a stereoscopic image of a product model.
One known related-art image processing apparatus provides a system for creating an exploded view of a product model based on 3D model data. However, an operator needs to manually specify a direction of each part and a distance between adjacent parts, and position and arrange each part on the created image. In particular, when the assembly is large and includes a lot of components, the amount of work involved in creating such an exploded view increases substantially.
Another known related-art image processing apparatus provides a method of creating a two-dimensional image based on 3D model data without manual input. The created image includes a parts assembly image of a whole product model with a particular part highlighted and a corresponding individual image of the highlighted part. However, since the product model includes multiple parts, a lot of print sheets are needed to print all the output images of each of the plurality of parts, which increases printing costs and is difficult to use.
Therefore, there is a need for a technology to improve viewability of an output image of a product model used for a parts catalog and the like, so that a user can easily grasp relative positions among components of the product model.